No me enseñaste
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Eren Jaeger se entera de una tragedia, su amada murió a manos de sus enemigos. Eren se siente impotente a dicho suceso, pero tiene que vivir; tanto por sus amigos caídos, como por la humanidad, pero en especial aquella pequeña rubia, de hermosos ojos verdes y sonrisa angelical. Por Hana Jaeger.


**No me enseñaste**

No me enseñaste Annie, no me enseñaste a sobrevivir en este mundo donde tarde o temprano seremos comidos. No me enseñaste a vivir, al menos sin ti. Mi pequeña "loba solitaria". Nunca permitiste que alguien se acercase a ti, salvo aquel par que tiempo después te abandonaron. Aquellos que alguna vez me secuestraron. Aquellos que segaron tu vida tan pronto vieron como me protegías.

Maldigo tener el poder de protegerte, mas en cambio no lo logré. Nunca llegue a protegerte, ni a ti, ni a mis amigos y que decir de mi "hermana" Mikasa. En aquella expedición, con el objetivo de rescatarme, murieron. Annie. Mikasa. Armin. Las 3 personas que tanto aprecio. Murieron, mientras yacía en el suelo, tratando mis heridas graves. Observe desde los brazos de Rivailler henchou, como perecían. Pero más que nada, como Annie en su último momento, se atravesó entre su compañero titán y yo, cubriéndome y recibiendo el daño.

-Eren-Rivailler henchou entra. Solo atino a levantar mis ojos y mirarle con indiferencia. En menos de un parpadeo, me golpeo fuertemente –mocoso ingrato, permitiste que la más fuerte muriese-trata de hacerme reaccionar.

No respondí. Solo escuche los regaños de henchou, como todo soldado. Henchou pareció darse cuenta de mi indiferencia, a lo cual suelta un fuerte golpe en mi espalda. Realmente le mire.

-finalmente me miras a la cara Eren-su voz no cambia en lo absoluto –dime que sucede, por que rayos Annie estuvo mucho tiempo fuera de combate-dice tajante. Maldición. Sabía que todos sospecharían si ella no trabajase por casi 1 año. Baje mi cabeza, manteniendo el calor en mis mejillas al recordar las verdaderas razones por las cuales Annie dejo la guardia por 9 meses –ella no es de las que deja el trabajo botado solo por que sí-en su mirar pude encontrar un apoyo "moral".

-Annie estuvo embarazada-a tal confesión, Rivailler henchou se sorprendió, mas no dijo nada. Continué –digamos que… Empezamos una relación-de los nervios, comencé a jugar con mis dedos, movimiento que oculta mi vergüenza –no tomamos las consecuencias de nuestros actos-suspire –solo Hanji-san conoce el secreto, así que recibí su apoyo, ya que extrañamente los síntomas los tuve por 5 meses-reí al recordar las estupideces que hice ante Misaka y Armin, mas que nada para no ser descubierto.

-donde esta la cría-Rivailler henchou logró articular palabra, tras un silencio perturbador.

-Hanji-san la esta escondiendo-lo mire –se llama Hana… Hana Jaeger-sonreí felizmente.

Tal vez no me hayas enseñado a vivir sin ti Annie, pero eso no es pretexto alguno para evitar que siga viviendo por nuestra hija. La pequeña Hana. ¿Sabes? Le llame de tal forma, ya que es mi pequeña flor, quien nació de la semilla del amor que hubo alguna vez entre nosotros, claro esta, a escondidas de los demás.

Los siguientes meses fueron una tortura. Todo mundo se enteró de nuestra relación. Hana Jaeger, hija de 2 humanos con la capacidad de transformarse en titán. Hana, una nueva esperanza claro esta, al igual que un dolor de cabeza para Mikasa, más que nada por que disfrutaba de hacerla enojar cada que podía. Un punto que comparte con Annie. A diferencia de un humano normal, Hana creció rápidamente, llegando a medir 2 metros en menos de 15 años. Hanji-san descubrió poco después que ella no tenía la habilidad de convertirse en titán, pero si poseía las mismas cualidades de uno. Su ADN fue una "esperanza" incluso contra el titán colosal y el blindado. Una esperanza de recobrar el mundo que alguna vez nos perteneció.

No me enseñaste a vivir sin ti, pero vivo por ti y para mi pequeña Hana. Gracias por darme esta preciosa hija Annie, una pequeña que salvara a la humanidad. Pero más que nada, me salvo de mi soledad.

Fin.

Si no son fanáticos de esta pareja, lo siento. Adoro esta pareja, pero respeto a las otras. Creo que hacer parejas diferentes, es para mostrar diferentes facetas de amor entre los personajes. Los personajes de esta fantástica historia le pertenecen a su respectivo autor, solo tomé prestado a estos personajes y crear una historia con final "feliz". Hana significa "flor" en japonés. Posteriormente, revelare el por que hice este fic.

Gracias y espero y les guste, con amor para todos aquellos que gustan del anime y manga, Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido se despide.


End file.
